Talk:Kunark Ascending Timeline
Don't know if it's important, but Ghosts and Gooblins is linked to twice on this page (once under Kunark Ascending: Resurrection Machination and again under Chorch). Saw-lau (talk) 20:32, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :yes it is intended to be there twice like the other 2 quests needed for the signature, to show that you need subquests done up to those 3 for the medallion. -- 00:31, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Would there be a place in the KA Timeline for the GU103 additional Heritage quest? http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Goblin_Poaching ErikVKing01 (talk) 01:47, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Treasure Hunt or Key Quest? Not sure if the Goblin Nightmare quest is a "Key" or a "Treasure Hunt" type. The template said Treasure Hunt so I put it there. --Subaltern (talk) 23:16, May 19, 2017 (UTC) My advice on KA Signature and Crafting This is entirely subjective on my part. I just returned about two months ago, going on three. It is taking me longer this time to get back into the game, even though I'm pretty much a soloer at this point anymore (last time I raided was Ethermere). Having missed Thallumbra means I didn't catch on to the Resolve issue until too late and then had to remedy the situation while keeping Potency high. A few things I learned the hard way: ___Do not change your race just for tracking ability. Several websites advise this, it is partly incorrect. The mercenary you get from buying the Collector's Edition or Premium version of the expansion can track if you right click him and select Track. He is a Ranger, exactly like Trundo Flitterfling (the first tracker merc), only tougher. If you opt for the Standard Edition, then you might consider a race change, maybe. ___ * In this case, it's not your "best geared" toon you should use for the first run through the Signature line, you should take your previous main, the one who has done the most previous Quests. If you have a Sage, Alchemist or Jeweler, you will benefit most because you will be able to craft Ascension upgrades with those classes. Read up on Ascension if you have more than one character that's both adventurer and crafter. Another good option is to take your Provisioner first, who can later craft infusers. * This advice not only runs the same for crafters, I think it's essential you take your main with level 100 crafting skills and many of the previous quests done. * If, like I did, you also skipped Thallumbra, the most efficient way to get back into both questlines is not 100% obvious. In the mail you get some hints, but to make a long story short, follow this path of least resistance: 1. Talk to the Queen in either Kelethin or Neriak 2. Wander near the Kelethin Regional Bank until you get a conversation popup (3 gnomes discussing something), that's the quest starter for Thallumbra, listen and continue with that. (There may be a similar person in Neriak, but I haven't found it yet, and Kelethin is safe unless you go up to the Royal Court) 3. Enter Thallumbra from behind Gearhart's Forge in Kelethin or the docks in Neriak. Both Signature questlines continue from there. * Do all the Nye'Caelona quests as soon as you can, including the one where you have to escape from the boat / slaver captain. That quest gives you enough faction to be able to buy the Essential Kunark Guide for your alts. It also unlocks the unlimited daily to kill iksar abductors, which can eventually be used to gain full faction. * If you run one of the Crypt of Dalnir zones and you are about to log out, stay inside. The nameds in the overland zone are hard to find because on a typical day there are often at least 40 people in OF1. When you leave the solo zone, however, you get a choice to go to OF2, which often has about 10 people in it. It's much easier to find the names and complete the weekly quest for them. * If you get any quests for anyting called renmants and you can't find any, it might be the ghostly sarnak that only come out at night. *Curiosity is often rewarded, after it seems like there are no further quests in the village of Vrassath, use the costume you were given again and look around, there is at least one more. Also if at one point it's less jarring to simply notice that there is a goblin cowering near some ghosts and kill the ghosts, than it is to continually be reading wiki pages to find the quest that leads to Ghosts_and_Goblins * The OF PQ is considered "easy" but I'd still recommend one group for the Resolve buffs. It is required for the story / signature quest. Placing the sword in the "stone" causes it to begin if it hasn't already, and you must step off the edge of the "gazebo" to see the timer. Unfortunately the PQ questgiver is back in the Crusader's Cave. *There's a lot of flying from place to place and the Solo zones and Heroic zones are all spread out. Not even a strategist can help much because you'd need three flags to do one set of dailies. And I haven't seen any aerial shiny's yet. *It seems that even if you weren't playing in December 2016, you will still receive the 4 extra Ascension scrolls in your mail from the development team. But I'm not sure it's obvious if you haven't done it before... you can't use the scrolls until you have used up at least that much Guided Ascension xp. Luckily there is an error message if you try. * Right click the XP bar, actually the globe on the right.. there are a couple of handy trackers there that weren't there before, like tracking deity points (these stop accumulating at 10, so you can lose tithe if you're not careful), etc. *The slimeskin thing is pretty simple once you've done it once (exchange one of your buttons with the slimeskin icon and just tap it whenever it's up while you need it - it can't be cast while moving though). Somehow, mercs are able to both breathe slime and be immune to the poison of it. Aren't they awesome? That's all I can think of for now. Hope that helps others who return. You can really tell people are a bit baffled. Compared to Withered Lands, the quest update markups on eq2maps for OF are very sparse, and that's with having lost the blue areas on the map to help you find your quest objectives. IDK about you but I'm going to resist the advice to change my character race all to half-elves or kerra, just so I can track without a merc. If your character RP doesn't matter to you, it's probably good advice though. I'm keeping my high-elf templar. Have fun out there. --Subaltern (talk) 11:36, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :Updated this message and the page to reflect the faction needed for Nye"Caelona merchant.--Subaltern (talk) 00:35, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Tradeskill faction statement incorrect The part on faction about tradeskillers being unable to earn more ny'caelona faction is incorrect. Doing the Tradeskill dailies will rewards ny'caelona faction for at least a few of them. 00:35, June 9, 2017 (UTC)Brenvia :Thanks for the heads up, I'm going back to the TS questline this week (last weekend was double ascension with infinite guided asc, and I wasn't missing that. :) My alt doing so has only progressed to non-KOS status with Nye'Caelona in the Signature quest, so it will be interesting to see how it plays out. --Subaltern (talk) 19:50, June 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Looks like I was at 22,500 Bloody tooth faction (kindly) before doing Smacky Snacks today (this is only the first week). There was no N'C faction in Twark so far, but my "dailies" (weekly really) have not yet reset. Subaltern (talk) 07:01, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :::3 Dailies require you to deliver items to NYC, i think those give faction for both (twark and nyc). :::The other tradeskill quest that gives faction with em is the gardens are in bloom or so, where the npc sends you off to jarsath :::-- 11:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::I changed the note. -- 11:11, June 28, 2017 (UTC)